


Feliz aniversario

by Ann_Gokudera



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/pseuds/Ann_Gokudera
Summary: Pequeño OS para el evento #RetoTerrorífico del grupo de Facebook "shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu"





	Feliz aniversario

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño OS para el evento #RetoTerrorífico del grupo de Facebook "shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu"

Hoy era su aniversario, volvió a revisar si llevaba todas las cosas necesarias para su pic-nic, cerró su mochila y regreso su vista al reflejo de la ventana frente a él, viendo que su aspecto no era del todo mal, sonrió y se dio el visto bueno.

Tomó su mochila y se dispuso a ir al encuentro, después de varios minutos logró llegar al lugar. Iba caminando con un pequeño ramo de flores, no es que su pareja le gustara, pero este día era especial. Su naturaleza ansiosa lo estaba poniendo impaciente por llegar ya, al punto de querer correr para llegar a su objetivo, pero detuvo sus ganas para no estropear su atuendo, hoy por única vez quería verse presentable.

Se dibujó en su rostro con una amplia sonrisa al reconocer su objetivo a lo lejos, al estar casi de frente se aclaró la garganta y tomó un poco de aire queriendo que su voz sonara más madura y grave de lo chillona que siempre era.

—¡¡Teme ya llegue!! Y hoy vas aceptar mis flores quieras o no— Sonrió con ganas mostrando sus dientes, señal de que sería una batalla ganada. 

* * * * *

Las clases del día habían terminado, Naruto recargo su cabeza sobre su pupitre, estaba tan cansado que no quería moverse, tenía tarea como para regalar, un proyecto que no sabía ni dónde empezar y era para el lunes, eso lo dejaba sin nada de diversión para su fin de semana. 

Empezó a fingir que estaba llorando (aunque nada faltaba para eso), era el aniversario de noviazgo con Sasuke, quería que el azabache cumpliera la promesa que le hizo de cocinarle y verlo usar ese bendito delantal (y posiblemente comer lo preparado después de haberse comido al novio). Pero no, desde que pusiera un pie fuera de su salón de clases empezaría a titánica tarea de sus deberes académicos. Se supone que había elegido esa carrera porque no iba a llevar tanta carga laboral, pero parece que sus maestros tenían el firme propósito de hacer difícil lo fácil.

Sasuke fue a buscar a su novio al ver que el rubio no aparecía con su notable presencia en el lugar de siempre. Al llegar a la puerta vio que el salón estaba vacío, no tardó en darle alcance a la masa de llantos y quejidos falsos que era su pareja, cerró el libro que iba leyendo (algo bastante grueso) y con el lomo dejó caer el peso de este, en esa maraña de pelos dorados.

—Dobe, ya deja de quejarte, tu decidiste seguirme a esta universidad sabiendo el alto nivel académico que exijían.

Naruto dejo su drama trágico, al momento de sentir el golpe bastante fuerte sobre su cabeza, a punto de regresar dicho dolor a quien hubiera interrumpido su momento de agonía, pero al escuchar a su pareja hablar, solo bufó cansado.

—No puedes ser más tierno y romántico, bastardo? Tus libros son un peligro y en tus manos son un arma mortal— mencionó mientras se daba un pequeño masaje en la zona adolorida.

—Oh disculpa, no sabía que tenía de pareja a una dama delicada y débil— sonrió con sorna al ver que su pareja estaba a punto de reclamar el insulto, esperando el momento de usar "su arma mortal".

—Eres un... — se levantó de golpe para empezar otra de sus típicas peleas, pero esta vez su batalla quería que fuera diferente.

Jalo de la mano al azabache para acorralar el cuerpo de sasuke entre el pupitre y su cuerpo. Buscando con desesperación los labios ajenos, un beso con una necesidad palpable que le estaba robando el aliento y sentidos a Sasuke.

—Así es como debes saludar a tu novio— el rubio sonrió de lado a lado cuando dejo libre la boca de su pareja, viendo como éste intentaba recobrar el aliento

—Debemos irnos, tienes un regalo en casa que debes recibir — hablo suavemente Sasuke, volteando la cara para evitar la mirada amorosa que siempre le daba Naruto, y que lo ponía en un dilema, el querer besarlo por más tiempo, pero también el darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago y dejarlo tirado en el suelo, por provocarle esos sentimientos. 

El rubio sonrió de nuevo, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empezar a caminar a la puerta, recordando todos sus deberes, y también que su pareja pocas veces (casi nunca) aceptaba sus pedidos. Bueno, en esta vida quién necesita dormir? Mañana iniciaría todo, hoy sería dedicado para ellos.

—Teme, te gustaron mis flores? 

—No soy una mujer, dobe, tus flores están bellamente decorando el basurero, se ven perfectas ahí.

—Si serás...

* * * * *

Naruto estaba alegremente sacando las cosas que llevaba en su mochila, adornando su pequeño e improvisado picnic, sacó un termo con agua caliente para poder preparar su sopa instantánea, colocando la ensalada de tomate frente a él. Termino de colocar todo, viendo con alegría lo bien que se veía.

—El trabajo se está poniendo pesado, perdón si nuestro tiempo juntos se ha reducido, por eso quise venir desde temprano para que tomáramos este pequeño refrigerio. Tu hermano fue a buscarme a la oficina, fu-fue raro, me acostumbré a que es un poco callado, pero esta vez estaba muy hablador, creo que adivinó qué día era hoy, porque me regaló una foto tuya de niño, estás con tu carita de berrinche, tal parece que esa cara de amargado venía de nacimiento

* * * * *

Era más de media noche, Naruto y Sasuke iban en su coche en una común pelea, esta vez había iniciado porque el rubio se había indignado de que a su pareja le hubieran dado tantos regalos en su trabajo, por ser buen abogado, comúnmente sus clientas, si sus clientas sentían esa hambrienta necesidad de darle no solo un buen regalo si no también su número de celular privado, dejando a la vista obvias dobles intenciones.

Pero es que como podía impedir que eso pasará cuando el azabache era hermoso con un carácter de perro rabioso pero hermoso. Sasuke estaba a punto de tener jaqueca por que, su pareja bien le reclamaba de los regalos que le daban (y que mucha aveces ambos disfrutaban) pero a Naruto, sus posibles admiradores se le acercaban con total confianza, lo abrazaban y hasta lo saludaban de beso, ¡¡BESO!!, , pero claro el rubio debía ser estúpido de naturaleza y no fiarse en eso.

Así que ambos iban en esa pelea de quién era más popular y guapo, de quién tenía más fans y de quién era el que estaba olvidándose del otro. Llegando a un semáforo ambos milagrosamente quedaron callados, como su la luz roja señalaba que ellos también debían darse un descanso.

—Debí manejar yo, tu vienes más cansado que yo— Naruto tenía la cara volteada hacia su ventana, de brazos cruzados, tratando de llevar la guerra en paz.

—Te lastimaste el pie cuando te sentiste joven y saludable queriendo bajar esos últimos escalones de un solo brinco, disculpa pero quiero llegar sano a casa, y ademas no estoy tan cansado.

Naruto iba a reclamar pero decidió callarse el pie le pulsaba por el dolor, entró al coche casi cojeando, tenía razón Sasuke, pero la cara de su pareja se veía realmente casada, por eso había decidido al menos mantener una plática casual para entretener en algo la mente del azabache y que no pensara en dormir. Quería llegar pronto a casa y que ambos descansarán.

—Cuanto tarda este semáforo? ¡Lleva minutos y nada que cambia de color!

—Naruto, es un crucero grande, es obvio que tarde, quieres calmarte

El rubio estaba por reclamar de nuevo cuando vió que la luz cambiaba a verde, así que solo lanzó un gritito de triunfo, contagiando a Sasuke con una sonrisa al ver que la naturaleza infantil de su pareja, jamás iba a desaparecer.

Estaban atravesando el crucero, cuando un coche se impacto a gran velocidad en el costado del conductor, provocando que el coche diera una vuelta agresiva y estapandose junto a un poste. El ruido dejo un pitido en los oídos de Naruto, su cabeza había chocado en el vidrio de la ventana, y empezaba a resbalarle sangra de la cabeza, intento moverse, sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado, volteó a ver dónde estaban, recordó a Sasuke y volteó a verlo, el cinturón se había atorado y no podía llegar a él. Con un golpe se soltó de la atadura y se acercó al azabache.

Tenía la cara apoyada en el volante y no reaccionaba a su llamado, lo jalo del saco para comprobar que estaba bien. Sonrió de lado cuando su pareja abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—No puse atención y no vi el coche

—No, no, no, no fue tu culpa el coche venía demasiado rápido era imposible que lo viéramos 

—Te amo Naruto

— También yo te amo, amor, respira ya viene una ambulancia.

De verdad Naruto quería creer eso, pero hasta el momento no sabía si alguien había visto el accidente. Soltó el cinturón de seguridad de Sasuke, abrazando su cuerpo llorando, diciéndole palabras de consuelo y amor. No queriendo soltar a su amado, hasta que empezó a ver más luces y voces.

* * * * *

Naruto había terminado su sopa, estaba disfrutando de una rebanada de pastel que había llevado, el favorito de Sasuke.

—Esta cosa es amarga, nunca entenderé porque te gusta tanto, el chocolate es dulce, DUL-CE, no amargo.

Terminó de comer todo lo que llevaba y empezó a guardar las cosas de nuevo en la mochila, cuando vio que todo estaba en su lugar y limpio prendió un incienso, junto sus manos y empezó a orar. Minutos más tarde se acercó a colocar de nuevo las flores en el centro. 

—Vendré lo más pronto que pueda, solo tenme más paciencia Sasuke, te alcanzaré en algún momento... Te amo teme 

El rubio regreso sobre el camino empedrado de nuevo a la entrada, las flores estaban en el centro de la lápida, donde el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha estaba grabado en la fina piedra de mármol.

—Espero que te tardes mucho, dobe

Sentado junto a las flores, Sasuke tenía cerrados los ojos alzando la vista en dirección al cielo, disfrutando del día y sus flores.


End file.
